User blog:Willowlight7/MarshClan
For the contest! Territory MarshClan live in marshes near the lake, close to RiverClan territory. Their camp is a patch of land well hidden by willow trees, and the dens are woven out of reeds and branches like RiverClan's so they float in the frequent floods. Their leader will address cats from a branch of a willow tree in the center, with the den at the roots. There is an old beaver dam not too far from the camp, where apprentices often train and learn to recognize the scent of beaver. A few clumps of oak trees near the edge of their territory provide good hunting. There is a MarshClan also claim the patches of moorland by the Horseplace, as well as the Horseplace itself, though they usually avoid the Twolegs and their dens. Their borders go from the edge of the marsh by RiverClan territory to the Thunderpath by the horseplace near WindClan territory. Abilities MarshClan are usually considered rather smart, and often float down the rivers and streams on logs or rafts made of woven branches and reeds. They are usually rather small, but their long legs and thick, sleek fur help them get around in the wet marshes, and they can swim, but not as well as RiverClan. They usually hunt by blending in with their surroundings and waiting for prey to come near. They have sharp eyes that can spot small movements, but their sense of hearing and smell aren't as fine-tuned. MarshClan rarely attack other Clans, but are skilled in fighting in their own territory, using everything they can to their advantage. They're not very strong fighters, usually lying in wait and striking quickly, then fleeing and repeating the process. Diet MarshClan eat anything they can find, usually frogs, birds, and fish, with the occasional reptile. They aren't as well fed as RiverClan, but not as underfed as WindClan. MarshClan cats generally don't need a lot to eat. Relations with Other Clans ThunderClan MarshClan are rather neutral with ThunderClan, staying out of their way. Occasionally they are allied in a fight against another Clan, but other than that they rarely interact. ShadowClan MarshClan don't like ShadowClan, seeing them as sneaky and hostile, but rarely actually fight with them. Rarely, very rarely, they are allied against RiverClan, but other than that rarely interact. RiverClan MarshClan and RiverClan are usually hostile to each other, often getting into fights over territory or prey. RiverClan think MarshClan is taking away a lot of their prey by eating fish, and MarshClan see RiverClan as greedy and lazy WindClan MarshClan and WindClan are also rather neutral to each other, sometimes allied with them and sometimes in disputes over territory. WindClan will often try to take moorland by the Horseplace, but are allied in their dislike for RiverClan. Members *Marshstar was the founder of MarshClan, a loner who had heard of the lifestyle of the Clans and wanted to create his own. Originally he started his Clan away from the others, but after that territory was destroyed he and the remaining members of his Clan travelled to the lake. *Willownonselfinsertstar is the current leader of MarshClan. *Cinderstripe is her deputy, who is often argumentive and challenges Willowstar's leadership. A lot. He's very independent. *Silverberry is the medicine cat. She is serious and hardworking, but easily annoyed. *um yeah nobody else worth mentioning Culture MarshClan are usually rather seperate from the other Clans, choosing to watch but not interact. they're stalkers Within their own Clan, they are usually supportive of each other, sticking together as much as possible. They are very suspicious of other Clans, but not so much of peaceful loners. Outsiders are usually welcomed into the Clan, but are less trusted for a while. MarshClan will trade supplies for prey with passing cats, but rarely give away herbs or food, believing you should contribute to the Clan if you're going to take supplies. wip Category:Blog posts Category:Contest Clan/Tribe